Werebeast
The are a race of kemonomimis and the 14th ranked race of the Exceed. They currently live on the islands of the former Eastern Union which is now a self-ruling territory of the Elchea Federation. The race as a whole is represented by Miko while their Race Piece is a pawn. They have enhanced physical capabilities as well as senses, and are able to use 'kekkai' as a sixth sense to sense heart rate and other minute details. There are countless different tribes of Werebeasts, each of which has different physical features but all have animal-like attributes. Strengths "An Imanity who cannot think, '''a Werebeast who have no senses,' a Flugel who don't know how to fight, a Seiren who are not attractive at all, an Ex-machina unit who fail to learn..."'' ---Nýi Tilwig, emphasize each races' vital elements. The Werebeasts generally have heightened senses and physical abilities above that of many of the races ranked seven or below, otherwise categorized as the Living Beings races. This is done by controlling the Elementals within their bodies to allow them to attain superhuman capabilities along with sensory acuteness in all five senses and being able to detect the presence of magic. While they were considered to have a sixth sense to read minds, it was revealed to be just a combination of their heightened five senses to detect involuntary and voluntary body movements to determine possible intentions (known as cold reading) and changes in heart rate to determine if someone is lying or not, similar to a polygraph. It is stated in No Game No Life, Desu! 3, that the Werebeast can cure their illness by strengthening their interior Elemental with Determination. A select few are capable of enhancing their abilities to beyond their physical capabilities and possibly the laws of physics for a set amount of time in what is known as Blood Destruction. Currently, there are five active werebeasts including Hatsuse Izuna who are able to use this ability, with aged Miko and Ino were listed out despite limited usages. This is due to how tightly packed their bodies are with physcial bone marrow and muscle tissue. This allows them to be several times greater in physical ability than an Imanity. The werebeast are currently seen as the most technologically advanced race on Disboard, although there are some vast disparities between the Werebeast technology and that of our own, such as a lack of flight technologies and portable computers. The majority of their people also live in Eastern (Japanese) style housing from the 1700s. The main focus of their technological advancement appears to surround improving agriculture and mining to make use of what land they have to its fullest such as advanced food production facilities (most likely hydroponic based) as well as advanced computing by means of virtual simulation as seen in the game between the protagonists and Izuna. Weaknesses Despite the remarkable abilities the Werebeasts possess due to their heightened sense and physical abilities, this comes at a cost. The ability to manipulate the control of their body's elementals causes a disorder within the body's flow of elementals. This leaves them with a chronic discomfort that is worse in those with frail bodies and is most often noticeable in children and women in general. The temporary alleviation to it is correcting the flow of elementals either by high-level magic or (in the case of Sora and Shiro) a very good massage. As expected, Blood Devastation also has a price to pay for its use. Its use puts an enormous strain on the body such that it could cause muscle tears, bone fractures, nerve damage, and possibly fatal heart damage. As such, Werebeasts with this ability tend to limit its use in short bursts and for dire situations only. Although Werebeasts have the ability to detect the use of magic, they themselves are incapable of using it. As such, this weakness proves to be one of the reasons behind the defensive stance of the Werebeasts against other nations as their heightened abilities are still no match against magic. Rather, the Werebeasts resolve this through their use of video games where magic is unable to be used in virtual reality thus allowing their heightened physical abilities and experience in virtual gaming (they are the only nation in the world of Disboard that has the capabilities to produce video games) to give them an overwhelming advantage. The advanced technology of the Werebeasts requires a vast amount of resources in order to maintain. As such, depriving the Werebeasts of such resources can lead to severe problems within the nation (i.e. economic recession, technological stagnation, etc). This desperate need for resources is what ultimately caused the downfall of the Eastern Federation and the rise of the Elchean Federation due to the exploitation of the former king of Imanity to retain his memories in exchange to keep challenging them with Imanity's continental land and the resulting challenge from Miko to Sora after losing all of the continental lands the Werebeasts had. Due to their heightened senses and physical prowess, the Werebeasts require a significantly larger amount of food to sustain them. However, the issue of food shortage has not been much of an addressed issue as of yet. While they are able to compact their bone marrow and physical muscles to allow for extreme strength, this also means they are much heavier than one would expect. Due to this, they are unable to swim in any form of water, and are deathly afraid of it in large quantities. During the flee of the Lucia continent at the end of The Great War, many Werebeast fled over the oceans with special boats and life vests to protect them from drowning, since they would immediately sink to the bottom. History For many years the Werebeast had been locked in a cycle between civil wars and negotiated peace, a small country of islands with little uniformity. However, one day, Miko appeared and pacified the country in just half a century, and now they had merged into a gigantic maritime nation counted as the third biggest country on Disboard. As a united nation, their technology advanced rapidly and thus started to require a vast amount of resources to sustain their growth; resources that their nation of islands could not provide. They utilize paper with numbers on them instead of currency. Before they could attempt to expand to the mainland, they were challenged by the Elves for a total of four times. By then, the Werebeasts possessed video game technology which was never seen before on Disboard. Thereby, they used this to their advantage to beat the elves while wiping out their memories to keep their advantage a secret. Regardless, the elves were able to piece together the game through their losses purely by the results of each of their four games (of which were all losses). After the fourth loss, however, the elves realize that it is a game they did not understand (videogames were unknown to the rest of Disboard as stated above) and thus stopped challenging the Werebeasts. From the four games against the elves, the Werebeasts gained a significant amount of land. However, the land they gained were islands that did not contain the wealth of resources they need. What's more, the games conducted with the elves and the condition of losing the memories of the game acted as a great deterrent for any other race to challenge the Werebeasts. Offensively, the Werebeasts would be unable to go up against the magic of the other races and thus would be in a losing situation. With this predicament, the Eastern Federation would never be able to satisfy the demand for resources. In their desperate situation, they were ultimately saved when the former king of Imanity decided to challenge them for a total of eight times within a decade before Sora and Shiro appeared on Disboard. For each game, the former king bet a piece of the mainland that was useless to Imanity at the time for a coastal city of the Eastern Federation. However, perhaps to encourage the previous king to keep challenging to obtain more continental land, they allowed him to keep his memory of the games provided he does not speak about it for the remainder of his life. After the eighth time, the former king stopped challenging the Werebeasts. However, the Werebeasts got the land and the resources they needed to expand their growth. During the Great War, the entire Werebeast clan was the dominating force on the west coast of the Lucia continent. List of Known Members * Miko * Hatsuse Izuna * Hatsuse Ino Language The werebeast seem to also have their own language which characters correlate to hiragana characters. de:Werebeast es:Werebeast fr:Werebeast pl:Zwierzołaki ru:Зверолюди zh:兽人种 Category:Races Category:Exceed